teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Ozann23/L'Après pour les acteurs
La série est maintenant fini pour le casting, et il est grand temps de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire après. Toutes les infos ne sont pas inscrites aux fur et a mesures, vous pouvez vous aussi indiqué dans les commentaires si vous êtes au courant d'autres projets lier aux acteurs (ou même ceux de la production). '' Tyler Posey * Il rejoint la série "Jane the Virgin" pour la fin de la saison 3, puis deviendra récurrent dans la saison 4. Tout ce que l'ont sait sur le personnage, c'est qu'il est du passé de Jane. * Il dit se consacré a la musique. * Reboot de "Scream ; la série". * Il prêtera sa voix au personnage de Dante Pertuz aka Inferno dans la version original de "Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors". Tyler Posey sera Inferno dans Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors * Il a jouer dans le film '''"Now Apocalypse". Il incarne Gabriel, un mec incroyablement charismatique que Ulysse rencontre via une application de rencontres, et qui fait alors sensation avec une étincelle passionnée. Décrite comme une comédie «sexy» et «surréaliste», la série suit quatre amis - Ulysses (joué par Avan Jogia de Twisted), Carly ( Kelli Berglund de Lab Rats ), Ford ( Beau Mirchoff de Awkward) . ) et Severine ( XIII: La série 'Roxane Mesquida) - vivant à LA, alors qu'ils se lancent dans divers exploits poursuivant l'amour, le sexe et la célébrité. Entre aventures sexuelles et romantiques, Ulysse devient de plus en plus troublé alors que des rêves prémonitoires inquiétants le font se demander: est-ce une sorte de conspiration sombre et monstrueuse qui se passe, ou est-ce qu'il fume trop d'herbe ? * Il a jouer dans The Last Summers une comédie romantique pour Netflix avec dans le casting K.J. Apa (Riverdale), Maia Mitchell (The Fosters), Halston Sage et Sosie Bacon (13 Reasons Why). * Il à été casté dans le projet de série "The Lost Boys" mais la série a doit être refondée car la CW ne l'a pas accepter pour Dylan O'Brien * "Marceau" o`il jouera Marcel Marceau le célébre mime français. * "The Bayou" où il jouera Ceto. * "The Education of Fredrick Fitzell" où il jouera Fred Holland Roden * Elle rejoint la saison 3 de la série "Channel Zero" sur SyFy. (une série d'horreur dont le casting change à chaque saison) Crystal Reed * "Incident in a Ghost Land", un film prévu pour 2017. Et qui verra apparaître aussi une certaine Mylène Farmer. * Elle a incarnait Sofia Falcone dans la saison 4 de w:c:fr.gotham:Saison 4. * Elle aura un rôle principale de la série "Swamp Things" sur la plateforme "DC Univers" Tyler Hoechlin * il sera Marty dans "Stratton" en 2017 * Mark West dans "The Domestics" en 2017 * Frank dans "Departures en 2018 * Boyce Fox dans "50 nuances plus claires" * Joe Weider dans "Bigger" * Frank dans "Departures" * Mark West dans "The Domestics" Il est toujours possible qu'il fasse des apparitions dans Supergirl, dans le rôle de Clark Kent / Superman. Colton Haynes * Daddy Warbucks dans "Grannie" (un court métrage) * Jeff dans "Triumph" * Officier Scotty dans "Rough Night" en 2017 * Kevin dans "Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda" (pre-production) * saison 7 de "American Horror Story" * Il revient à temps complet dans Arrow (Saison 7 et 8) dans le rôle de Roy Harper. Melissa Ponzio * Elle est toujours personnage secondaire dans "Chicago Fire", elle incarne la femme du Chef Boden. (mais ce rôle est très mineur, elle n'est apparue que 3-4 fois cette saison 5). J. R. Bourne * il est Tom Price dans le série "Somewhere Between". Linden Ashby * Rien d'annoncé pour le moment Ian Bohen * Evan dans "Soldado" (post-production) * Carson dans "Wills Wind River" Keahu Kahuanui * Il était Eddie dans "The Originals" Susan Walters * Mrs. Munroe dans "When the Street Lights Go On" (Série) (post-production) 2017 * Suzette dans "Virginia Minnesota" (post-production) 2017 * Deidre Reynolds dans "A Winter Wedding" (post-production) 2017 * 2018-2019 : elle incarne la mère de Caitlin Snow dans The Flash du nom de Carla Tannhausser. Orny Adams * Il refait de l'humour. Seth Gilliam * Il est toujours dans "The Walking Dead", il incarne Gabriel Stokes. Daniel Sharman * Troy Otto dans "Fear The Walking Dead" (saison 3) * Il joue Lorenzo de Medici dans la série "Medicis Le magnifique". Stephen Lunsford * Rick dans "Famous in Love" (série) Michael Hogan * Professeur dans "Dystopia" (Série) (post-production) Sinqua Walls * Terrance 'Lil Roy' Baltimore dans "The Breaks" (Série) Gage Golightly * Elle tourne dans le pilote de la série "The End of the World as We Know It" Gideon Emery * Greg dans "Avalanche" Max Carver & Charlie Carver * Andrew Bloom (Max Carver) et Elliot Bloom (Charlie Carver) dans "Blooms" (Série pour MTV) Adelaide Kane * Mala dans "Dragons: Race to the Edge" (série 2017) dans l'épisode Saving Shattermaster * Lilly Springer dans le téléfilm "Can't Buy My Love" * Elles était Javotte dans la dernière saison de Once Upon A Time. Haley Webb * Skye dans "Fan Girl" (post production) Matthew Del Negro * Autre Scott dans "Sleepwalker" * Tom dans "Limerence" (post-production) * Il est dans la série avec Gad Elmaleh sur Netflix où il incarne l'icone de son fils. Madison McLaughlin * rien pour le moment, mais possible retour dans Chicago Police Departement, ou Arrow. Ian Nelson * Andy Klavin dans "There's... Johnny!" (Série) * Ez dans "Camp" (téléfilm) Michael Fjordbak * il n'a rien fait d'autres que Teen Wolf pour le moment, a la base il est mannequin. Arden Cho * Alicia dans "Stuck" (post-production) * R.O.S.A Agent Ogawa dans "Flexx" (2018) * Elle rejoint le série "Chicago Med" dans la saison 3, elle sera la jeune sœur adoptive du Dr. Ethan Choi. Shelley Hennig * Stephanie Johnson dans "Des jours et des vies" (Soap opéra) * Carrie dans "When We First Met" * Elle sera co-star dans le soap comique d'ABC "False Profits" en tant que Hilary Jenke, une ancienne reine de beauté dont le savoir-faire est son arme de vente secrète dans le secteur des cosmétiques. * Alicia dans "The After Party" * Carly Ambrose dans "Liberty Crossing" (une série) Ryan Kelley * NCIS: Los Angeles (TV Series) dans l'épisode Warrior of Peace (2018) il est Jesse Smith. * Realms il est Bobby. * Dois-je lui dire oui ? (Téléfilm) il est Mike Pryce Dylan Sprayberry * Light as a Feather : Série pour le service de streaming Hulu (uniquement américain, donc assez peu de chance que l'ont voit la série en France à part en vostfr). Basé sur une histoire de Zoe Aarsen qui a généré plus de 2.9 million de lecture sur Wattpad, le casting sera Liana Liberato (de "the Bone") dans le rôle de McKenna; Haley Ramm ("Seven in Heaven)" sera Violet; Ajiona Alexus (13 Reasons Why) sera Candace; Brianne Tju (Scream) sera Alex; Peyton List (Bunk’d) sera Olivia; Dylan Sprayberry (Teen Wolf) sera Henry; Jordan Rodrigues (Lady Bird) sera Trey; Brent Rivera (Alexander IRL) sera Issac; et Dorian Brown Pham (Wilfred) sera Deb. * "Malibu Horror Story" il sera Josh. * "The Row" où il sera Carter Khylin Rhambo * rien d'annoncé pour le moment. Cody Saintgnue * "The Circuit" 2017 * Nino Staiano dan "The Mafia Ain't Dead" 2017 * Jordan Brokaw dans "Alma of My Heart" 2017 Gilles Marini * "A Little Something for Your Birthday" Cody Christian * Johnny dans "Assassination Nation" * Cody Christian, fait partie de la série de la CW "All American" du duo April Blair / Spencer Paysinger de l'écrivain produit par April Blair, Berlanti Prods de Greg Berlanti. et Warner Bros. TV. Écrit par Blair (Reign) et réalisé par Rob Hardy, le projet s'inspire de la vie du joueur de football professionnel Spencer Paysinger et produit par le joueur de football LA Galaxy Robbie Rogers. Quand il est recruté pour jouer à Beverly Hills High, les victoires, les pertes et les luttes de deux familles de mondes très différents - Compton et Beverly Hills - commencent à entrer en collision. Christian jouera Asher. Asher est le grand receveur actuel de l'équipe de football de Beverly Hills High. En dépit de son arrogance, il a une vie de famille troublée, et il est menacé par l'arrivée prématurée de Spencer. Christian est connu pour ses rôles de Theo Raeken sur les cinquième et sixième saisons de Teen Wolf et Mike Montgomery sur Pretty Little Liars. Il sera ensuite vu dans le film "Assassination Nation". Christian est réédité par AKA Talent Agency, Williams Unlimited et Stone, Genow, Smelkinson, Binder & Christopher. * All American une série sur la CW depuis 2018 Victoria Moroles * Veronica dans "Down a Dark Hall" (post-production) Michael Johnston * Pietro Castelnuovo-Tedesco dans "The Maestro" (post-production) Henry Zaga * Brad dans la saison 1 "13 Reasons Why" (Série sur Netflix déjà disponible) * Barrett Newman dans "The Detained" (complet) * New Mutant, il incarnera dans se spin off d'X-men Roberto Da Costa / Sunspot. Kelsey Asbill Chow * Charlotte dans "Splitting Up Together" (téléfilm) * Allie Morgan dans "Brimming with Love" (Téléfilm) Pete Plosszek * rien pour le moment Benjamin Wadsworth * "Deadly School" l'adaptation du roman graphique "School for the Deadly Arts" pour Syfy. '''''Si vous avez d'autres informations n'hésitez pas à les inscrire dans les commentaires. Références Catégorie:Billets de blog